


Determination

by randomcheeses



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheeses/pseuds/randomcheeses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havoc introspection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination

Getting stabbed by his girlfriend had hurt.

The physical pain had been agonising, not to mention that feeling the blood drain from him and slowly take his life with it had been downright terrifying. The emotional pain at finally getting a girlfriend that the Colonel didn't steal, only to have her betray him and then attempt to murder both him and the Colonel, had hurt almost as much in a very different way.

Then, when he'd awoken in hospital, surprised at still being alive, there had been the strange not-pain of being paralysed, of knowing his legs were still attached, but not being able to feel them. When he had snarled at the Colonel to leave him behind, he had felt what it was like to be useless and a burden, and had thought '_does the Colonel feel like this when it rains? Man, no wonder he hates water.'_

But he remembered that back there in the darkness, the Colonel had found a way around his weakness and turned all that water in the tunnel to his advantage. Of course, it would be harder to figure out a way to turn the fact that he couldn't walk anymore to his advantage, but he figured he had a lot of time to think, now that he was out of the army. He'd figure out a way.

The way turned out to be going back into retail. After all, you didn't need to stand to arrange a shipment of arms to the right place at the right time. It had also come with a few other perks, such as his introduction to one Second Lieutenant Rebecca Catalina, who turned out to be a very interesting and accommodating woman.

The shock in Mustang's voice when he'd answered the phone to let the Colonel know just who'd supplied his weapons had been nice too.

The philosopher's stone the Colonel had brought to him later had repaired the severed nerves in his spine. But he'd been sitting on his ass for months and his legs were useless. It was going to take a lot of work to make them useable again, Dr Marcoh had warned him.

"Oh, and by the way, Lieutenant," the doctor had added, "it's going to hurt like hell."

There had been a lot of pain in Havoc's life. But as he took a step on his own for the first time in months, he thought that enduring this pain would be worth it. Especially if it meant that someday he'd get to take Becky dancing.


End file.
